In the manufacture of plastic objects, large quantities of scrap material are generated during trimming and other operations, and a market has developed for the sale and purchase of the scrap materials.
The following definitions apply herein:
"scrap" or "scrap materials" means plastic materials including plastics which have been extruded or otherwise subjected to a process involving heating, whether the scrap or scrap material has been purchased in the market or is waste product from an in-house process,
"qualified scrap" means either virgin plastic material (e.g., not extruded or otherwise processed before) or scrap material of one type of plastic only, and
"unqualified scrap" means scrap materials which are unspecified, except that there should be less than 10% acrylic material, less than 15% thermodegradable material (i.e., material that breaks down when subjected to more than one thermal cycle, e.g., polyvinyl chloride or acrylonitriles), and the sum of acrylic material and thermodegradable material should be less than 15%.